


Witches at War

by majingojira



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Because any time two women fight someone is going to call it a catfight, Catfight, Duelling, F/M, Magic-Users, Martial Arts, Mixed Martial Arts, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majingojira/pseuds/majingojira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When witches in the coven wish to demonstrate their skills, have intense disagreements, the Mystical Martial Arts are deployed.  Nico has become fed up with Elizabeth's slighting of the makeshift family the Runaways have built for themselves and challenges her.  Is she in over her head?  And can she deal with the consequences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witches at War

**Witches at War**

If witches were known for one thing above all else, it was ceremony. The coven gathered around a pentagon marked out by molded clay and wooden stakes. Within the pentagon, a witches skills were put to the test against another, and disputes settled. The gathered sorcerers murmured restlessly between contests as the occult star shined brightly, and burned away the spilled blood from the previous battle.

At the head of the Pentagon, however, there was no audience of witches. There stood three elder witches behind podiums. They were the judges, and the referees in all battles, be they for sport or be they duels of honor. The Matron, the Crone, and the Maiden. Green-skinned Margali Szardos, aged Agatha Harkness, and white-haired Clea exchanged glances as the last of the blood fizzled away and the pentagram’s glow faded.

Margali silenced the crowd with a simple lifting of her hand, “Neophyte Minoru has challenged Neophyte Twoyoungmen to duel. Witches, step forward.”

The two young women, Nico Minoru and Elizabeth Twoyoungmen, each in a black robe, stepped forward to the edges of the Pentagon. They made their way to the top of it, facing the judges at the head and feel to their knees before them. Above and beyond all else, this was a ritual, and the ritual must be observed.

“We wish to battle,” They said in unison.

“Tell the Coven,” Agatha began, “Why you wish to fight.”

“To demonstrate our skills, and to show our resolve.” They said in unison.

“Do you hold any grievances to each other?” Clea eyed them and waited some time before they answered.

“Yes,” Nico eventually said.

“Then let this battle end it,” Margali announced, “Take your positions, Neophytes.”

The two rose and walked to the bottom of the pentagram, each taking one side.

“You know the rules, and the punishments for breaking them. The contest will continue until one of you cannot or will not.”

Every time those words rang out, it echoed across the pentagon. Neither was sure if it was a spell or not, but none risked it.

“Neophytes. Disrobe.”

Nico and Elizabeth shed their robes to reveal their fighting attire.   Nico had a two piece MMA outfit of her own creation. Her black top was cut so the shoulders and sleeves were fishnets, leaving a cross neck strap to hold her top on beyond that. Her bottom was more elaborate: a heavy metal belt held up a flaps at her front and back over striped black and white biker shorts that ended midway down her thigh with the flaps. The flaps ended in lace edges. Nico liked the hinted daintiness clashing against the heavy-metal belt, each metal segment a half-pyramid linking to the next. Her fishnet socks with open toe and heel holes, and solid black gloves with open finger holes, padded for violence, topped off her limbs. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail with a thin red bow. She let her bangs hand down either side of her face, not risking them blocking her vision. All this let her opponent know, she hoped, just how tough she was.

Elizabeth’s outfit was a stark contrast to Nico’s gothic brawler. For one, it had more color to it. The outfit was a mix of the ‘shirt’ of a Karate Gi and a baby-doll dress. The collar of the outfit had a low V-Neck cut that went down to nearly her solar plexus. It was bright red, edged in gold along the collar and bottom. The gold edged brought the eye to her belt, which was similarly gold, ending in a loincloth like flap in the front. The entire ensemble looked like it was made of silk with its sheen and the apparent lightness of the fabric. Elizabeth’s’ hair was long and loose, combed back to keep her face free. Her feet had white cloth or tape wrappings around the bridge of her foot and just above her ankle, giving them extra support.

Their seconds had silently made their way to their waiting positions. Elizabeth’s was a very short, squat hairy man with a rough mustache Nico had never seen before, while Chase Stein stood ready as her own. She couldn’t help but crack a smile as he had gone the full nine yards and dressed up like Mickey from _Rocky_. His lacrosse-toned body wasn’t muted by the dull outfit, and dirty blonde hair peaked out from under his hat. A case of medical supplies at his feet and towel around his neck, he whispered a quick “Eat Lightning and crap thunder!” in her ear in his gruff impression of the character to spur her own.

It was an overt way of rooting for her, but it was also a tip for the fight. A reminder that spell crafting was just as important as physical and martial prowess when witches fought.

When she first made the challenge three months ago, she turned to him for help. He put her through the best physical training he knew of. Laps along the beach, sit-ups, pull-ups, and all the gear she needed thrown together from what he could find in the old Malibu home they squatted in. He pulled out every stop he could. He said it was so he could enjoy the catfight, but when the other Runaways heard what Elizabeth had said, they became livid. Little Molly in particular, railed and ranted against the woman she never met who wanted to break up what little semblance of family she had left. She’d sooner become a supervillain than be put back in foster care or worse – go back to the ‘stupid X-Men.’

Still, practicality demanded they call on their friends in the nearby Avengers Academy to get some actual martial arts training, and for access to magical tombs she could dive into to find the best combat spells she could.

Each day of training with Chase and the Academy staff/student-teachers wore out her body and mind, pushing herself until it hurt and then kept pushing.   Chase and her family were there for her all the way. Victor and Karolina making the best meals they could to build muscle. Molly and Klara, the two youngest at the center of all this, always there to cheer her on.   Chase was with her constantly. Guiding her training each day to prepare for her body. The fear of this day was held back by their efforts. But it lived still. Because her fears were well founded.

Elizabeth Twoyoungmen, also known as Talisman, was a proper superhero. On a proper super-team. She had three times the experience fighting than Nico had.  Sure, it was with the Canadian team Alpha Flight, but that she was still alive after years of ‘adventuring’ spoke to her toughness and resolve. Nico may have helped save the world a few times, but ‘Talisman’ had done so directly multiple times. It was intimidating.

“Step into the arena,” Margali waved her hand, as though to guide them from afar. They stepped off the grass of the field they had gathered in and onto the black earth of the arena. It was small, 10ft across at its widest. Black with a white pentagram at its center, each corner of the Pentagon had a thin rod standing at its edge. Once they entered the arena, the rods shimmered with blue eldritch light which extended into a chain-link fence of magical power that faded into nothing only inches from the edge. Both knew that contact with it would let it shine through.

“Acknowledge your opponent.”

The witches stepped towards each other, meeting in the center of the arena, and roughly slapped their gloves together. Standing face to face let the contrast between them truly stand out. Nico was 4 inches shorter than her opponent, but she stood firm. She gave up height, weight, reach, and experience. Nico did not show her fear despite it roiling around in her guts. Though her skin had gotten darker in the sun from all the running she had done, it was still starkly pale against the ochre of Elizabeth’s own toned form.

“Nothing I said was wrong,” Elizabeth’s voice was quiet, but penetrating. She stepped towards Nico with each sentence. “You are the scion of black magicians. You are effectively homeless. And you aren’t that good a leader. Those kids need someone they can rely on. And that is not you.”

Elizabeth staggered her last sentence into 3 parts, each one felt like a cut to Nico’s soul, but she hid it behind a steel gaze.

“Pym gave us a robot,” Nico stepped forward to meet Elizabeth, her face only on level with Elizabeth’s neck, she had to look up to her, but maintained her resolve. “And they won’t stand for having another family ripped from them. I’m going to take care of them the best I can.”

“It’s not enough and you know it.”

“Look at where we are,” Nico leaned into Elizabeth pointedly, “Do you see just how far I’m willing to go for them?”

“Not as far as I am to make my point.”

“Separate!” Clea ordered, and the two witches went to their respective corners without issue, but without taking their eyes off each other.

“Defend Yourselves.” Agatha commanded.

Nico focused her mind. Across her body, large runes and kanji formed to harden and shield her body. “Protection” over her stomach, “Shield” over her arms, with “Steel” and “Armor” over her knees.

Elizabeth did the same, shamanistic icons of shellfish appeared on her knees, turtle shells on her arms, and her stomach had a symbol Nico did not expect: a trilobite.

“Arm yourselves.” Clea commanded.

Focusing again, their bodies began coursing with their eldritch power, every aspect of their body’s performance became enhanced with the power of their spirits. Their fists were encircled with glowing magical energy, glowing the same color as the runes even through their clothing. Elizabeth’s were green with hints of blue, fitting for an earth mage. Nico’s was blood red, radiating purple on its edges, fitting her darker magical sources.

Margali held a hand out and then quickly clenched it into a fist, “Fight!”

Nico kept her distance as best she could, her shoulder brushing against the ‘cage’ twice before Elizabeth closed distance and struck with her first spell-laced fist. It splashed off her shield spells like a water droplet falling into a pool, sending shards of power radiating out.

Those droplets of power hardened into shards that peppered against Nico’s body. She winced as the shards shattering on her defenses, but striking her all the same. And stinging her through the spell armor. Eldritch crystals, she realized. A very aggressive start. Nico didn’t even realize that the mesh of her shirt had been torn by one of the crystals exploding against her. The shielding of her body only went so far, and she could feel the bruises starting to form.

Nico kicked down with her forward foot, striking Liz in the shin. It wasn’t easy to shift her spells from her fists to her foot, but she managed it, if only just. Reduced in power, the Flames of Faltine exploded like a firecracker against Elizabeth’s shins. Elizabeth reflectively backed away from the blast as fire raced out from the strike.

She recovered quickly, leaping at Nico after rolling away. Elizabeth rammed her shoulder into Nico’s stomach with her full weight behind the strike, and magical reinforcement pushing her on.

Nico gasped in pain as Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Nico.   She could hear Elizabeth murmuring her spell to fasten a hold around her. Nico barely got half a counter-spell started before Elizabeth slammed her to the mat hard enough to break her concentration. Nico only got to focus her attention as Liz dove at her and slammed both fists into her chest, spells charged.

Eldritch crystals burst out from the impact points, which slammed into Nico’s shoulders and right arm as she turtled up her defenses. Elizabeth straddled her, sitting on Nico’s stomach, and began raining spell-backed punches. The only thing to do was to punch back and pray for a lucky hit. The fury of the spell-charged blows created a blinding burst of energy between them. Nico knew she was in a weaker position and worked to compensate. Diverting her attention to her legs, she channeled more faltine flames into her knees, slid her body lower beneath her opponent, sharply folded herself around her opponent, and stabbed both her knees into Elizabeth’s back.

The explosion sent Elizabeth tumbling into Nico and slammed Elizabeth’s face into the mat right next to Nico’s. Instinct brought Elizabeth’s hands up to cradle her face and roll away. Nico rolled away and rose to her feet, taking the moment to recover as well.

By the time she did, Elizabeth was already on her feet, and ramming a shoulder into Nico’s chest. Nico managed to catch herself in the fall but Elizabeth was on her, wrapping herself around the smaller woman. Her legs were trapped in a grapevine, while her arms and head were gripped tightly in a full nelson.

Nico could feel the woman flex her arm muscles and force her face into the ground. She gritted her teeth, doing her best not to scream as her shoulders were strained against her back and her pressed face against the ground. Her train of thought did little to help her in her predicament. She kept visualizing a match from earlier that night, where Illyana Rasputin dislocated Janie Cutter’s arms in the same move. The image of her sadistic smile and she continued to twist the injured arm, and Janie’s screams. They would stay with her for some time.

The train of thought going through her mind wasn’t stopped so much as completely derailed when Elizabeth picked her up, maintaining the hold, and slammed Nico’s face into the ground. She felt her shielding spells flare up to protect her, but pain still shot through her face and down her spine. Her brain rattled from the impact, but recovered enough to be aware when Elizabeth tried it a second time.

Nico tensed her stomach and shoulders to fight Elizabeth’s attempt to lift her up when the third strike started, and managed to stymie the effort. So Elizabeth slacked, letting Nico slam herself into the ground.   It was humiliating, but far less damaging than Elizabeth’s own strikes.

Nico was pressed against the ground. Elizabeth re-established the full nelson, and solidified the grapevine hold on her legs.

Elizabeth slid her head next to Nico’s ear and did something she did not expect. Nico thought she would be taunted, teased, or insulted. None of those things happened. What did was far worse. Elizabeth began to chant. Lightly, lowly, rhythmically. Nico could feel the tendrils of a spell seeping into her and then realized what it was: a sleeping spell. Magical anesthetic. She felt numbness traveling from her neck and filtering across her body.

Terror stabbed through her body as she recognized the attack: a sleeping spell. It would lull her into unconsciousness in moments if she didn’t act fast. She struggled momentarily in a moment of panic, but focused her fear into action. She took the energy of the emotion, channeled it into a spell and sent it away from her hands, down to her knee. She raised her right knee as high as she could and spiked it to the ground, activating Kali’s Smiting Hammer, and sending it up from the back of her knee and into Elizabeth’s.

Her scream ended the sleeping enchantment and brought Nico’s senses back to full sharpness in time for the scream to ring her ears. Elizabeth’s entire body shook and convulsed as she tore herself from Nico and latched onto her injured leg. The spells protecting it had not fully done their job, leaving burns and red proto-bruises forming around the joint.

Though her senses were unhampered by the spell, she was still worn and injured from the fight. Nico grabbed Elizabeth’s hair and slammed her head to the ground. Nico gathered energy for another Kali’s Smiting Hammer, but Elizabeth countered before she could muster even a fraction of the power needed. Elizabeth’s hand shot out and latched onto Nico’s throat, which was bad in and of itself. That she had formed a spectral green lobster claw around it that completely surrounded her neck was far more dangerous.

She only managed to gasp as Elizabeth latched on and pulled her to the ground, rolling up to loom over her rival. Nico remembered that she couldn’t pull on the crab claw, so she went for the less dignified rout. She pulled Elizabeth’s hair and attempted to claw her face. But it was of no avail. Elizabeth kept the pressure on, bringing Nico to her feet and, with one hand on her stomach for balance, lifting the smaller woman over her head. She balanced the display of power and dominance for what felt like a small eternity to Nico, but was in truth far shorter. Her injured leg couldn’t maintain balance. So Elizabeth brought Nico slamming to the ground prematurely and without the power she wanted behind it.

Still, Nico slammed on the ground, rattling her entire body and forcing the air from her lungs. Still, the crab hold crushed her throat. Elizabeth leaned down next to Nico and began truly pouring pressure on her neck. Nico choked and gasped, her legs kicking pitifully at nothing as her hands tried to push her attacker away, but she was too rattled by the fall and the world was growing blurrier and foggier by the moment.

Nico felt tears welling up behind her eyes from the pain and fear when the grip stopped. She took a few moments to re-align herself and realize the round had ended. She slogged her way to her corner, as Elizabeth crawled away to her own, her face awash with pain and frustration.

Nico crawled over to her own corner as fast as she could, moving like her limbs were weighed down all the while. She collapsed in her corner with a deflated huff when she finally made it. She didn’t realize until much later that Chase had helped her into the seat. He was all over her once she was down, damp towel in hand, cleaning her bloody face, patching up her injuries as best he could, and preparing her for the next round. The cold cloth felt good against her skin, but stung under her left eye at her cheekbone.

Her face cleaned, he reached into a small jar and scooped up two finger-fulls of a milky-white clay. She guzzled water in the break but managed to speak before he got to her wound.

“So, what do you think?” She smiled wryly.

Chase didn’t pause in his treatment, smearing the balm on her face and filling the cut, “I think you messed up her leg even beyond what her ring dwarf can heal,” Nico’s wounds sealed and healed into a dark bruise under the balm’s effects, “Use that. But if she grabs you like that again,” his face tensed up, concern and fear crossing it, “Don’t get grabbed like that again.”

“I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

He checked the timer for the rest period: 30 seconds. He then moved to massaging the salve onto her neck.

“Yeah, I’d hate to downgrade you from a 9 to an 8.” Chase gave her his dopiest grin and that got her to smile. But he kept talking, “If things get desperate, I say rip off her top.”

Nico scowled, “Chase!”

“What? It’d totally throw off her game, and that thing has got to be flimsy!”

“You’d suggest that no matter what was happening.”

After a moment, Chase conceded, “Fair.”

“You’re such a pig sometimes.”

He gave her a grin, “Just being true to myself. And it got you a bit more riled up, didn’t it?”

Nico narrowed her eyes, annoyed at being played so easily, even if it was to help her. “Use that anger. And use that pain she gave you. Now go kick her ass,” Chase pulled away from her and left the ring, “We believe in you.”

The second round began shortly after.

Nico stalked forward, but Elizabeth was not as fast on her rise. She stalked forward slowly, trying her best to hide her limp, but failed. Nico took a quick glance at her leg and smirked slightly, seeing that it hadn’t fully healed from her attack.   Elizabeth was warier than she was before, not attacking right away.

Nico considered her options and decided to test the waters, but as the decision was made, she immediately found herself on the defensive. A shift in Elizabeth’s stance and a green crackle of energy signaled her assault but as Nico moved to block the strike, the magic shifted from one hand to the other, and slammed into Nico’s face right where her prior strike cut her open.

Nico’s world went white for a moment with pain and she found herself staring at the night’s sky. Nico quickly realize she’d been knocked on her back and that Elizabeth was moving in for the kill. Another green glowing fist careened towards her head as Elizabeth pounced, but she was intercepted by Nico’s extended foot. The surprise blow winded the taller woman. Nico couldn’t see it, but Elizabeth’s eyes bulged and she gasped audibly with the blow as it neatly dug into her solar plexus.

Nico roared with effort and flipped Elizabeth overhead. She landed face first onto the floor, her lanky body folded and crumpled behind her. Nico rolled away, dizzy and uncertain, trying desperately to get to her feet. But her balance was off, and she stumbled. She managed to catch herself as Elizabeth regained her own stance and moved in to pound her, leaping lightly into the air to gain the extra gravitational advantage, her fists glowing green with power.

As Elizabeth barreled down on her, Nico rose. She couldn’t block her again. Her defenses were about to give out. It was all or nothing.

She dug into the instrument of her power: The Staff of One. Summoned by blood. Fueled by pain. Guided by guilt. She thought back to her training. To the pain she suffered to survive this long. She thought of the last round, of the injuries she suffered through and survived. She thought of Molly and Klara, the two who she wanted to care for better, but circumstance denied. All of that worked its way into her spell. She thought of broken legs, and lost limbs. She thought of her parents sacrifice, and her lovers’ betrayals. She thought of her new family, and how they relied on her.   It all worked its way into the spell.

She charged a Bolt of Balthaak into her right fist, enhanced by her own suffering, and hammered Elizabeth in the face with an uppercut. Elizabeth’s body immediately changed directions, being pushed up by the force of it, as lightning lashed across her body, crushing the defensive spells adoring her body. The red bolts lashed against the barriers, some of the witches instinctively cringing away or preparing defenses should the barrier fall. In this maelstrom, Elizabeth’s limbs jerked and eyes glazed over as she smashed to the ground unmoving. The smoldering pieces of the lightning spell fizzled against her body as the fading remnants of her defensive spells crack and broke apart along with the strikes she had prepared. Her hair wild from exhaustion and the electrical blast and the sweat that had built up from their clash had vaporized.

Nico looked at her glowing fist in astonishment. She knew it would be a big hit, but not that big. She doubted she had another such hit in her, or much else for that matter. She glanced from her fist to her opponent’s deflated form, awash with worry. Was it over? If it wasn’t, then she’d have to continue to work on the nearly helpless witch at her feet until it was. It wasn’t that she was tired, nor was it that she was low on magical reserves to call on. What got to her was that she feared she’d enjoy it. Like Illyana.

She knew she had it in her. The desire to fall to her knees and pound Elizabeth’s face until it bleed. To twist her until she snapped. To hold the broken woman over her head and roar to shake the hells below her. To share the pain the Staff of One was fueled by. To truly become the Witchbreaker.

A monster, unfit to lead and to even care for others as Elizabeth had said.

Agatha Harkness’ voice rung out, “It has been decided.”

“Neophyte Minoru,” Clea continued, “Has triumphed.”

“Blessed be the victor!” Margali concluded. The crowd clapped politely, and repeated “Blessed be” to conclude the ritual.  

The fear in her gut evaporated in that moment, replaced with pure elation. A surprised smile crept onto her face as her body relaxed and calmed. She managed to bow as needed to her peers and opponent, but Chase didn’t go much for decorum. Once she had finished, he cheered with a roar and lifted Nico into the air. He paraded around the ring as a victory dance. She couldn’t help but laugh as he carried her.

Once he put her down, Chase helped her put the robe back. She chanced a look back at her foe as she was gently carried out.  She had recovered some of her senses, but was uneasy in her movements.  Elizabeth had enough wits to know she had lost at least, but her look was not a glare of hate or scowl of condescension.  It was a mixture of challenge and sympathy.  Nico got the meeting immediately: "You've won here, now you have to live up to it."

The thought sobered her somewhat, but she still could not help but be swept up in the victory.  Adrenaline powering through most of her injuries until, she made her way from the gathered witches back to the Leap Frog. Words of praise and desires from her fellows to take their shot at her pushed her onward until they made it back.  

She sat down in the open ‘mouth’ of the frog-shaped mecha, a smile solidly on her face. Chase shared it, but had work to do, plastering her back together.

“She almost sliced open your forehead,” Chase sighed, using the balm on her face again, “that would have screwed you over.”

“But it didn’t,” She sighed.

“Might scar.”

“Good.”

Chase put away the healing balm and locked eyes with her, “Ready for the after party?”

Nico grabbed his collar and planted a kiss on him, “Hell yeah!”

An icy voice put a damper on the enthusiasm, “Glad to see you still have energy, Nico. Elizabeth isn’t exactly a pushover.” Illyana Rasputin stood just outside the Leap Frog’s large mouth-door, her hood lowered and a cocksure smile on her face, “You’re even more impressive than I figured.”

Chase stepped back as Nico rose to meet the challenger, “What are you doing here?”

“Congratulating you on your win, of course!” Her voice was suddenly bubbly, twined with madness, “Like I said, she isn’t exactly a lightweight. She even gave me some trouble a few times.” She waved a hand in the air idly, “Still put her down, of course, but definitely say I had to work for it.”

Still on edge, Nico nodded politely, “Thank you, Illyana. That means a lot coming from you.”

She shrugged and tilted her head to one side, “I think you’re ready for my proposal.”

Chase side-eyed Nico, murmuring her name, he reached for a weapon. She waved him off without looking at him. “Go on.”

“I’ve been having trouble with this Elder God type busting into Limbo, trying to overtake it. And I hear that the Staff of One is something he fears. So, I want your help in kicking him out.”

Nico was struck by how straight forward she was with the request, it took her a moment to answer, “I’ll need to know more before I agree. But . . . I don’t see much of a problem in lending a hand at least.”

“Don’t worry,” She grinned, “We’ll go over battle strategies and train you up to stand up to Dormammu in no time at all!”

Nico relaxed somewhat, “So you’re not going to challenge me?”

Illyana scoffed and stalked towards her, “Of course that too! I mean, originally I was going to strong-arm you into wagering your Staff of One against my Soul Sword, but it’d be far easier to just teach you things than try and get the staff to obey me.”

Nico smirked, “You know it _ate_ the last person who tried to use it without permission.”

The smile and bubbly madness evaporated from Illyana’s face. A look of shock took its place. It didn’t last long and she covered for it quickly, but Nico still smiled at catching the dreaded Master of Limbo off guard.

“Now I’m definitely warming up to the idea of fighting you.” Nico folded her arms, gathering her own composure, “But first things first: when do we start this team-up business?”

Illyana shrugged, “Not for half a year yet. And besides, our training won’t take a wink of an eye.”

With that, a solid disk of energy materialized at Illyana’s feet, and rose up, transporting her elsewhere.

Nico sat down again, deflated, catching her head in her hands. Chase sat next to her and put his arm around her, rubbing her side. She relaxed and leaned into him. “In for a penny, in for a pound,” She sighed.

“You know you got backup,” Chase said, “The whole gang, Pym and the Academy too. Hell, I bet I could track down the Young Avengers and—“

Nico clasped Chase’s nearest hand, “Thanks, Chase. But I think we got it.”

Chase gave her a skeptical look, “Really?”

Nico shrugged, “As much as anyone does, I guess.”

“As much as we’ve got each other?”

Nico thought a moment, “Maybe not that good.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a second draft. Revisions and changes may occur. 
> 
> This started as a 'big' commission from EclecicNinja on Deviantart, and the work inspired me to construct some sort of story around it.


End file.
